Love Last Threw All Times
by Bardock's Princess
Summary: This story was enspired by two of Burenda's stories. Pan, along with Bura's x-boyfriens acidently get sent back in time.... But where, when and why? Read and Find
1. Default Chapter

~Love Last Threw All Times~

~By: MoonBaBe.~

  
  


~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

Chapter 1

  
  


"You never know what you have until you lose it!" the girl read on the wall. "How true !" she rolled her eyes as she wiped her tears. She thought back to how she got into the predicament she was in now........

  
  


~ Flash back~

The grass was green, and the sky a clear blue. "Hey Pan wait up!" called a familiar voice, it was her best friend.

"Hey Bura! What are doing here? I thought you and Ray would be at the prom by now!"

Bura frowned a little, but them smiled. "No, I wanted to get you! And besides he decided that he was going to take Jessica."

Pan looked at her friend. "What? I thought that he and she we no longer an item! And that you two were dating now!"

"Yeah.. I thought so too." she said blankly. " but o well... come on lets get dress and we'll go together!"

Pan smiled, and hugged her friend. "Shure... I think we still have time to get ready and get there on time!"

She smiled. "No problem! I've told Trunks, and he'll drive us in his new black convertible! Sweet hey?"

"Yeah!" 'I guess' she looked excited on the out side, but in the inside she was nerves. Pan had always had feelings for Trunks, Bura's older brother. They had been close friend since Pan was a young child, and her feeling grew more deep as she became older.

With that the two girls took to the sky and flew to Capsule Corp. Within five minuets they arrived at their destination. "Hey Girls!" Bulma smiled. "So are you both excited about going to prom?"

"I am!" Bura smiled. "I can't wait for that sorry sun a bitch, he'll be sorry he dumped me for Jessica!" she smiled.

"Yes dear...... I suppose that's better then telling your father isn't it!?" she smiled and then turned to Pan. "What about you dear? Who are you going with?"

"Well... I didn't really want to go, I don't like any of the guy at school.... their all jerks!"

Bulma frowned. "Did noone ask you dear?"

Bura rolled her eyes and laughed. "On the contraire Mom, Every guy asked her out!"

"Really, why didn't you say yes to anyone?"

"She's waiting for Mr. Right!" Bura laughed as she ran up the stairs. 

Pan rolled her eyes and ran up after her friend. "I'll get you for that one missy!"

"Do you have a dress dear?" Bulma called after her.

"Yeah! Gramps made me buy one!" she yelled back. BANG! "Ouch!" she rubbed her head, and looked up to see non other then Trunks.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my little Panny!" Trunks offered his hand to help her up.

Both embarrassed and mad, she rolled her eyes and got up herself. "First of all I don't need help up, and second DON"T CALL ME PANNY!"

"PAN!" Bura yelled out of her room. "Hurry up! If we don't hurry we won't look good for the ball!"

Trunks just smirked at her. "What was that Panny... I thought you weren't going to your highschool prom!"

"Well, I've changed my mind." and with that she walked away.

/Later that night/

Trunks had driven the girls to the prom, they had been their only an hour when Pan became board and bothered by the boys. "Bura.... can we leave?" she looked around. "These people are so boring!"

"Not until I see Ray, and he sees how good I look!" she seen her pray, and walked by, when she was stopped by Jorge... The captain of the football team. 'Perfect' she thought, 'now he'll be sorry.'

Pan was observing everything that was happening, inside she smiled with pride. 'Dam she shure knows how to push that guy!' 

She had ventured over to get some punch, when a man came behind her. "Hey sexy!" he slapped her ass. "Want to dance to piss of my girl?"

Pan turned around, and looked at the culprit who slapped her, to fine the one person she wasn't expecting, Ray. "YOU!" She said angry. 

"What baby?" He smiled. "Never thought a hot guy like me would take interest in your ass...."

Pan smiled. "You have no idea who I am, do you?" he gave her the so what look. "Good!" with that she punched him in the face, turned in the direction of Bura and began to walk over.

"You stupid bitch! You should know better then to hit me!" with that he leap at her.

"Wrong!" she sired. "You should have never slapped my ass! Or hurt my friend!" she moved and blocked the punch coming from the idiot, grabbed his arm and slammed him to the floor.

"PAN STOP IT!" Bura came yelling. 

With that Pan grabbed Bura and left.

"Pan, what were you thinking?!" Trunks asked when he came to picked her and Bura up.

"What was I thinking? Hmm.... let me think!" she said angry. "First he played with my best friends heart! Then he has the nerve to come up to me and SLAP MY ASS! And ask me to dance to make her mad, then when I slapped him, he attacked me! It was self defence!"

When they arrived home Bura and Pan decided that they were going to bug Trunks in the lab while he worked on his time machine.

"Trunks....... you are very smart! I believe that my father vould love you!" Bura said in a french accent.

"Oh Trunks... heheh... von't you like to go shopping vith your credit card for me!!" Pan laughed doing the same.

"Will you two leave me alone?" He asked a little angry. "I'm trying to finish this so I can travel threw time!"

"Only if you call Goten over!" Bura smiled. 

"Why?" both Trunks and Pan looked at her.

"Because... I need to talk to him... about ....Ray!" she said.

"Fine!" Trunks eyed the two. "But you two have to stop bothering a bout Francine! I was only being nice since we're doing trades in France!, and her father asked me to show her around while they were here last week."

  
  


"I suppose....." Pan said. "But you have to let me help you with the time machine!" he nodded. "Thank you!" she kissed him on the cheek.

With that Trunks called Goten over, and when he arrived they began to chat. Pan being board of what was going on, she decided that she would take a walk. Trunks followed her. "Hey Pan, what are doing?"

"I was board of Bura telling Goten about what happened to night."

"I see..... so what are you doing?" 

"I don't know... I think that I'm going to go for a walk...."

"Cool, well I'm off to get a shower then I'm going to bed!"

"I thought you wanted to work on the ship, its not that late." 

"I do..." he looked at his watch. "Yeah I guess we can do that while my sister tries to seduce Goten." 

Pan giggled. "Alright, I'll see you in fifteen minuets then?" he nodded, and left. Pan decided that she would go down to the lab, and wait.

Fifteen minuets later Trunks came down stairs to the lab surprised. "Pan, I thought you would have changed out of your dress, and that cute little crown."

'He thinks its cute?' "Funny, but I decided that its to much hassle to change now, when I'm going to get a shower before I sleep." she looked at him. "Why do you care? Afraid you'll be distracted by my looks?"

"Yeah that's it!" he chuckled. "No I just thought you wouldn't want to get a three thousand dollar dress dirty!"

"Grandpa Satin bought it! And besides.... I would have thought you'd be the genial man and do all the messy stuff." 

"Yeah I guess, well lets get to work!" she smiled and they went to work.

A few hours had passed, and the two had worked everything out. "So what time are you going to try and visit?" Pan asked.

"I don't know....." he said stunned. "I never really thought about it! What about you? Where would you go?"

"Well.... I suppose if it were up to me... I would want to venture to the past, and stop Freeza from destroying Vegita."

Trunks looked at her. "Why would you want to do that? In doing that you may prevent us from being born!"

"I know.... but then Grandpa and your father might be happier...."

"What do you mean?" Trunks asked her.

"Well.... they, more your father.. Feel sad that they're the last two sayiens alive."

"I see.... well lets see if we can do that, and go back!" she smiled.

"Lets get our stuff!" she said, and raced to her room at capsule corp. she gathered her things and ran back down as fast as she could. "I guess Trunks isn't back yet. He should always keep capsules ready!" She laughed.

"You stupid bitch! Thought that you'd get away!?"

"What?" Pan turned to see Ray jumping at her. "What are you doing?"

He knocked her over. "Showing you that you don't mess with Ray T!" She fell right into the control panel. Something began to happen and the doors all closed. "What did you do wench?"

"Nothing!" she rubbed his head, punched him out cold, and blanked out.

When Pan woke up she was in the ship, with a gash on the back of her head. "What the hell is going on?" she looked out the window, and saw strange lights flashing all over the place, and Ray on the floor. She decided to try and contact Capsule corp. "Bulma.. Trunks..... can you hear me something has gone terribly wrong....."

Just then a transmission came in blurry. "Pan.. Its me Trunks... where are you I'm losing you in the time warp!"

" Trunks... I'm losing you.... I'm sending you my info!.... Trunks...... come back!"

Just then the ship stoped. She looked around. 'What the hell? Where am I now?"

"What... what's going on...?" Ray jumped up. 

"Shut up! This is all your fault!" Pan looked at him.

"Mine? You're the one who started it at prom!"

"Me?" she looked at him. "You're the one who slapped my ass!" she slapped him.

"Where are we anyways?" he looked around. "I thought we were in a lab of some sort."

"We were, but you knocked me into the control panel, and we've been sent somewhere in time!"

"Your kidding right?" The ship landed on a planet.

"No, I'm not. Now thanks to you I have no idea where we are! Or how to get back!"

"Don't blame me, if you hadn't gone in the ship I would have never followed!" she gave him a dirty look and walked away. "Hey... where are you going!?"

"To try and fine out where we are, and in what time!" 

"I'm coming with you!" and with that they left the ship.

With that she flew out of the ship. She got hit by a blast. "ALRIGHT WHO DID THAT?"

"It was I Daboria!" snickered a big fat Pink alien.

"You.... I thought Vegita blasted the hell out of you!"

"The King isn't as strong as you may think!"

"What? Vegita isn't the King... well... yeah.... okay!"

"What!?" said the ugly monster. "You're serious aren't you?" with that he shot a Ki Blast that was so big that Pan was hit and couldn't' except. She then blacked out.

~End of Flash Back~

"How could I be so stupid? I should have attacked him!" she said angry. "And where is that stupid idiot?"

"Yes that is true!" he smiled. "You should not have been cocky! And your poetic weakling mate is beside you, he was such a wimp! That he past out!"

"Shut up! Shouldn't you be fighting somewhere?" she looked at him. "And he isn't my mate. He's my enemy!"

"I should.... yes.... however I must bring you to Freeza!"

"What? I thought that..... No My Grandfather destroyed him!" she put her hands to her head.

"You are delirious my dear!" He looked over her body. "Freeza is the most powerful being in the universe."

"My grandfather is stronger!" she smirked like Vegita.

"Your smirk is similar to that of the young Prince of the Saiyen planet."

"So, what's your point?" she stopped. "Wait.... did you just say the Saiyen planet?"

"Yes ..."

"Then Freeza hasn't destroyed it yet!?" she jumped up. 

"How do you know about the planes of the great Freeza?"

"What I thought I was in a dream!" Ray looked at Pan. "What's going on? What is a Saiyen? How long have we been here, And what is that stupid looking Pink thing??"

"NEVER MIND!" she looked at them. "Both of you!"

Just then a tall green creature walked into the prison. "Now that you have arrived, Lord Freeza wishes to see the creatures you have caught, Daboria."

"Very well Zarbon. Tell the Lord I am on my way!"

"Tell him your self!" he said looking at Pan. "I will bring the girl to him, carry the fool!"

"HOLD ON!" Pan said. "I say what goes for my friend and I, and we're staying here!"

"She has spunk! Even after being here for three days" Zarbon smiled. "Lord Freeza will like this one!" with that he moved his hand and Pan's body wouldn't move. He picked her up and carried her to his master.

"Zarbon... is this lovely creature that Daboria said so much about?"

"Yes my Lord." he bowed.

"But where is her spunk now?"

Zarbon snapped his fingers and Pan's body was free from the spell. "Where is my spunk? I'll show you!"

Freeza looked at her. "Those eyes... I have seen them before, and you look familiar as well. What race are you?"

"Ha wouldn't you like to know!" she rolled her eyes.

"Kara!" Freeza looked at her. "I thought I killed you!"

"What?"

"But what happened to your tail?"

"It was cut off!"

"Interesting.... a Saiyen can live with out its tale!"

"Hey Babe what dose he mean? Tail? And what is a Saiyen?"

"Aww... and who are you?" Freeza turned his glaze to Ray.

"I could say the same to you... or what are you?"

"I am Lord Freeza, and you will bow to me!"

"Don't listen to the tyrant!" Pan said in a stern voice.

"Relax, I wouldn't bow to an ugly extra large lizard babe!"

"Silence!" Freeza looked at Ray, and shot a Ki ball killing him. "That is enough. I was told that you know what my planes are, what do you know, and what do you care of them?" 

Pan looked at him. "Why should I tell you?"

"Because it you don't, then you'll suffer the same fate as the boy!"

"Why would you care what I think?"

"Because my dear Kara, if you tell me you may be able to delay death once more!" he smiled.

"Well for one thing, My name isn't Kara. Two I don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

"That is not what I was told." he looked at her, cutting her off. "And if you are not Kara, why do you resemble her?"

"I don't know?? And I'm not telling you my name!"

"Fine... tell me what you know and I may choose to spare your life."

"All I know is that I heard the pink thing say that you are going to destroy planet Vegita."

  
  
  
  


*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: MoonBaBe here. Just so your not confused, Both Bura and Pan are 18. Trunks is only five years older then Pan making him 23. Goten is a year younger at 22, and the parents are what they are lol. Anyways I am off to work on chapter two, while it is till on my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

~Love Last Threw All Times~

~By: MoonBaBe.~

  
  


~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~ Chapter 2

  
  


Trunks had just gathered his things when he heard a sound coming from the lab. "Pan?.....Oh no!" the ship had blasted off. 

He ran to the control panel and tried to contact Pan. "Pan It's me Trunks... where are you I'm losing you in the time warp!" 'I hope that she can hear me!' 

He sat and waited in the lab for an hour before he heard anything from Pan. " Trunks... I'm losing you.... I'm sending you my info!.... Trunks...... come back!" 

"Pan!?" he ran to the control. "I'm coming! Hold on Panny!" He gathered what she had sent him. "So... you made it to the past?" he said looking puzzled.

"What are you still doing down here honey, Don't you and Panny have a big day tomorrow?" Bulma said yawning.

"No!" he sank down hin his chair. "Something happened and Pan has been sent somewhere in the past."

Bulma dropped her cup of tea. "WHAT! What happened? What are we going to do?"

"Well she tried to send me some information while she was in the time warp.... but all I can tell is that she has gone to the past."

"Well we could try and billed another ship! And then go after her!"

"By tomorrow Mom? I don't think so, and we don't know where she is!"

"Well what do you think we should do? What am I going to tell Gohan!? Oh dear!"

"The only thing that I can think of is to search for the dragon balls!" he said scratching his chin in thought. "While I do that you start building a new ship. That way if Pan is in any trouble, I can help, and then you can come to the rescue when the ship is done!"

"I suppose so...... I guess that I'll have to call Gohan and Vidal and tell them!" 

"Right! Where is the other dragon ball radar?"

"I think that its.... in the second draw."

"Thanks!" with that Trunks went on to look for the dragon radar, then to search for the dragon balls.

Bulma on the other hand went upstairs into the kitchen, and called Gohan. "Hello, Son Residence, Gohan speaking."

"Gohan honey, its Bulma."

"Hey, what's wrong? You sound upset."

"We have a problem! Pan was helping Trunks with his newest project.... and when he left the room something happened."

"Is Pan okay!?"

"As far as we can tell Yes.... but..."

"But what?" Gohan sounded worried on the phone.

"She was sent back into time! We don't know where, or when, but we're on it right now!"

"WHAT!? How did this happen? Where was Trunks? Where is he now?"

"He was packing his cloths, and when he came back the ship blasted off."

"Why was he packing his cloths, how could he leave her alone?"

"They were planning on going on a trip to the past... the gang... Goten, Pan, Bura and Trunks."

"Where is he now??"

"Looking for the Dragon balls!"

"Why wouldn't you jut locate the ship, and follow?"

"No... once the ship goes threw the time warp we lose the signal!" she explained. "I thought of that my self. And even if we could re build a ship, it would take weeks, and we still don't know where she is!"

"Well how are looking for the dragon balls going to help if we don't know where she is?"

"Simple!" Trunks was now on the phone. "All I have to do is summon the dragon, and wish to be sent where Pan is!"

"Trunks... listen to me, let me go with you and find her! If your in any trouble I would be able to help you!"

"I don't know, it may be to risky! I mean I don't want to interfere in the past or anything! And Pan might get mad!"

"What do you mean mad? I'm her father for got sakes!"

"I know! But think of it this way..... if you where a teen age girl, would you want your father barging in on you??"

"I could save my self!" Gohan said mad. "Oh... I see, then why are you going? Wouldn't she be mad?"

"I guess..... but then again, I am her best friend!" 

"I don't know...... I still want.."

"SOME ONE YOU CAN TRUST?" Bulma blurted in. "Well if it makes you feel any better I'll send Vegita!"

"Look Gohan, I've already got Mom working on a new ship with the info Pan and I finished. If you wait for her, I'll go with my Dad and then the rest of the gang can come when it's finished!"

"I don't know, I just have a bad feeling, send Goten instead!"

"What now you don't trust my husband?" Bulma was getting a little teed with Gohan.

"No Bulma, it's not that. But for some reason I feel if Vegita went it would make things worse... but noone knows Trunks or Goten in the past!"

"But ...."

"No Mom, I get what Gohan is saying......" Trunks yawned. "Well if Goten and I are going to travel in the past, then we better start searching for the dragon balls!"

"Wait, why don't you two rest here for the night, and then first thing in the morning you can search for them." Bulma said. "After all it is getting late!"

"Yeah, I agree Trunks, rest and then on to find my daughter!"

With that they all hung up and went to bed. In the morning, Goten was informed of what happened and that he and Trunks were to go in search of the legendary dragon balls.

"But Daddy I want to go!" Bura screamed. 

"NO! It's to dangerous!"

"DADDY, Pan is my best friend! I just can't stand by and let her be by her self!

"You can go when I go!" Vegita shouted. " and that final!"

"But Daddy, Trunks and Goten are going! They'll protect me! And besides I'm shure that Pan isn't in any trouble!"

"NO!"

  
  


/Mean While With Pan./

"Daboria eh?" he looked at the enormous Pink alien beside her "I find that hard to believe my dear, considering I was the only one aware of this plan." he smiled at they young girl in the baby blue gown. 

"Then you are decided my Lord! For who else would I have heard it from?"

Just then the door crashed open. "Freeza! It's time for your demise!" yelled a mans voice. Pan looked over to see a man who looked just like Vegita, only aged more with facial hair.

"Vegita!?" Pan looked at him. "It can't be!"

The man looked at the girl, who called his name. "Kara!?"

"Watch out!" she screamed as she shot a Ki Blast at Freeza. " I don't know who Kara is, but I'm going to destroy him once and for all!" with that Pan's energy lever began to rise considerably high within second.

"What is this?" the man resembling Vegita said. "It's amazing, this girl is stronger then any sayien I've encountered before!"

Just then a bright light appeared from the girls hands and hit Freeza, dissolving his whole being. When the light had dissipated, Half the ship as well has Freeza was demolished, leaving the young girl in the light blue gown unconscious on the ground.

Seizing the opportunity, The Man who resembled Vegita picked the girl up, and ordered his men to attack Freeza's men Daboria and Zarbon. 

Knowing exactly what to do, Daboria and Zarbon flew out of the Ship and escaped.

"Don't let them get away!" the man resembling Vegita yelled. "They'll go strait to King Cold!"

"Yes Your Majesty!" bowed two warriors. With that they flew after the criminals.

"King, what should we do with the Kara look a like?" asked a faithful warrior named Belock.

The Man looked at the young girl in his strong arms. "First we will put her a regeneration tank under supervision, and then have someone alert Bardock! Though she denies she is not Kara, I believe it so!"

"How can you be shure, My Lord? Look she has no tail!"

"Looks can be deceiving my dear old friend! But I a shure you, she is..."

"But why would she have not aged? I mean she must be three hundred by now, and she looks like a child!"

"If she is not Kara, then she is a spon of some sort!"

With that The Sayiens Left, in their ships and journeyed to their home planet.

  
  


/Back To Trunks And Goten/

  
  


"Hey Trunks Bro, are you shure this thing is working?" Goten caught up to his best friend. "I mean, We've been searching for like two and a half days!"

"Yeah it works!" Trunks said annoyed. "We've found four already haven't we??!"

"Yeah, but we still have three left to find! And I'm worried about Pan! I mean last time she went into space she had my dad and you with her! But now she's in a different time!"

"I know!" Trunks said stopping. "I'm worried too! I mean with her attitude, she could be in a lot of trouble!"

"I KNEW IT I KNEW IT!" a girls voice screamed, from the bushes. "HAHAHAHA!"

The two both looked to see Bura coming out of the bushes. "BURA!" they looked the her and then each other. "What are you doing here?"

"Daddy wouldn't let me come so I had to follow you in secret!"

"Well you should have stayed in hiding!" Trunks grabbed her hand. "When Dad finds out that you're with us, he'll come for you!"

Bura looked at Goten. 'There's no way in hell that I'm going to let an opportunity to spend a week or so alone with Goten!' she thought. "Do it! I dare you. And when he comes I'll Tell your little secret!"

"And what is that?" He looked at her. "That I'm going to marry a petty Human?"

"No..... because we know that, that isn't true!" she smiled. She walked up to him and whispered in his ear.

"That's absurd! What would make you think that?" he looked at her. 

"Simple! I know you dear brother, and if you don't let me go I'll tell the whole world!"

"Well we all know that, that isn't true, however......" he looked at Goten. "What do you think?"

"I don't know! If Vegita finds out he'll kill us!~"

"Goten, sweetheart!" Bura walked up to him looking all innocent. "If you don't let me come... I'll tell Daddy what happened the night Pan left!"

Goten became pink in the face. "WHAT, you came on to me!"

Trunks looked at his little sister and Goten. "What did you do!?" he looked interested.

Goten's face got redder each time he uttered a word. "Well she was crying and I....I felt bad, so I asked her if I could do anything to help!"

"AND.......!?" Trunks looked a little mad. 

"She said she would feel better if I Kissed her..... and then she jumped on me!" He flinched thinking Trunks would hit him.

"Is that all?" He laughed.

"OH Goten," Bura laughed. "Yes it was my doing, and I frenched him, but hey it made me feel better!" she laughed. "But... if you two don't let me come, and see how Pan is doing.... I shale tell Daddy that Goten took advantage of me!"

"But I didn't!" He looked at her. "And you know what your father would do to me!"

"Yeah!" she smiled. "So I guess your only choice would be to let me come with you!" she looked at Goten and then slapped his ass. "I knew that you would understand."

Trunks laughed. "I guess you better watch out Bro.... You have a pup with a crush!"

Bura stopped in her tracks. "I do not! I just needed to feel loved!" with that she grabbed the dragon radar and left.

"HEY Bura wait up!" Goten and Trunks called after her.

After another day and a half of travelling the world round, the three found the remaining dragon balls and decided to camp out before they left. "Wait!" Bura jumped up. "If Pan never changed when she went... that would mean that she was in her grad dress!"

"So!" both men looked at her.

"SO so that means that she arrived in style, and I must do the same!" she looked at them. "I am after all a Princess! And I must look my best! Boys we are going to goto the mall and buy me a grad dress, and a crown!" she said.

"No way!" they both said at the same time.

"OH yes way! Besides I'm shure you two want to dine before we go, no?" 

"Fine, we'll go and get your dress, but we have no time to eat! We have to get to Pan." Trunks said annoyed.

"Whatever, lets just go!" Bura rolled her eyes.

"And if you take any longer then five minuets to decided we'll let you stay here!" Trunks said.

With that they left, and went to the nearest mall. Finally after three hours of dress shopping Bura finally found a dress. "Okay, the mall is closing and I'm hungry!" Goten said.

"And what are you hungry for?" Bura smiled at him when she came out of the bathroom in her new silk blood red gown.

"FOOD!" he said startled. 'I wish she'd stop that! But.... hey she looks kind of cute....... what! Bad thoughts bad thoughts!' 

"Relax Goten.... I was just asking!" Bura smiled. Then she looked at her brother. "But I'm hungry too! I must confess I want to have a dinner at the country club!"

"If we do that, Mom and Dad will know that your with us!"

She frowned. "Well then I guess that we can....... oh I don't know!"

"I tell you what we'll goto a restaurant, and then grab and go! We'll eat on the way to the country and then we'll summon the dragon!"

They all agreed and went to a restaurant. On their way back into the wilderness of the country, Bura suddenly became tiered. "Oh Goten I'm tiered! Will you carry me the rest of the way?"

He looked at her giving him her puppy eyes, that he said yes. "Alright, but we're almost there anyway!"

When they landed on the ground Trunks let the Dragon balls out of the capsule they were in, and summoned the eternal Dragon. "Eternal Dragon, I Trunks summon you here, to bid my will!"

The sky became dark as thunder and lighting were brought on. Then a light appeared and when it dissipated the legendary Eternal Dragon Shenron appeared in front of the three children."Why have you summoned me? Tell me now or wait!"

"I Trunks Have summoned you here to bid my will! I wish for My self, Son Goten and My sister Here to be transported exactly to the place and time our Pan has travelled to!"

"You have two more wishes, Is this your final wish?"

"Yes, leave the other wishes for when they are needed."

"Your wish will be granted.... you have up to one year to use the other two whishes!" 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

~Love Last Threw All Times~

~By: MoonBaBe.~

  
  


~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

Chapter 3

  
  
  
  


/Back to Pan/

  
  


A tall Tanned man walked threw the halls of the Kingdom. "Halt!" A muscular Dark coloured man held his hand out as the tanned Man approached the Thrown room doors. "Have you an appointment to see the King?"

"Yes!" the tanned man bowed. "I was summoned by the King, I was told it was urgent!"

The guard looked at the man. "State your name, and what you were summoned for!"

"Bardock of third class....."

"Bardock?" the man looked at him. "Go strait threw these doors, the King waits you!"

The strong warrior Bardock bowed, and went threw the doors. He walked up to the thrown, and Bowed. "You have summoned me my Lord?"

The King looked at the Man. "Aww Bardock, I have not seen you since the Fight of Kara!"

"Yes my Lord," his face hardened as he rose up. "How may I serve you?"

"Come now Bardock, we are old friends, lets not fight, but rejoice!" the King smiled at his old Friend.

Bardock just looked at the King, his face not changing at all. "What is there to rejoice? Because of you my sister is dead! If she had not met you then she would still be alive!"

"That is why I have brought you here. Come now, and trust an old friend."

Bardock bowed. "As you wish my King." with that Bardock followed the King into the regeneration tanks room. As he walked in, he saw his sister, or what appeared to be her in a tank full of a blue liquid. "Kara!?" he looked on in amassment. "But how?"

The King Smiled. "Frezza did not Kill her as we seen, Yesterday I, with a small force went to Freeza's ship, and she was there!"

"What of Freeza? Surly he will come for her?"

The King shook his head. "She destroyed him with a single blast!"

"But how?" he looked at the girl in the tank. "He was the most evil tyrannid in the universe!"

"Next to his father of corse!" the King added. "I do not know how she did it, and if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I would not have believed she had the power to do it!"

Just then the girl's eyes opened, and she began to look around. The blue liquid drained from the tube, and girl was realised. Realizing that infarct she was naked, she covered her breasts and privet aria. "WHAT THE HELL YOU PERVERTS!" she looked at them. As she looked at the Tanned Man in front of her, she screamed. "Grandpa! Quick give those strange looking cloths!"

Not knowing what to do, Bardock undid the top part of his armour and gave it to the girl who resembled his sister. "Kara are you alright? Why are you referring me to grandfather? He is dead you know this!"

"What!?" she looked at him. 'Right! Of corse he wouldn't be Grandpa Goku would he!' "Sorry....." she looked at him.

"Bardock, your older brother!"

Pan just shuck her head. "I think we have a misunderstanding!" she looked at Him. 'God he looks so much like grandpa!' "Okay... what dose Vegita always refers to Grandpa as.....? shit!"

"I am not shure what you mean Kara?" The King looked at her. "I never knew your grandfather!"

"Right! It was Kakkerott!" she smiled, and then looked at the King. "I wasn't talking about you!"

"Did you say Kakkerott!?" Bardock stared at her.

"The only other person named Vegita here is my son!" the king looked at her. "How do you know about him? He is only young!"

"Well.... Vegita always refers to my Grandfather as Kakkerott!" she smiled. "Oh yeah, You must be King Vegita?" she started laughing. "Its amazing how much Vegita looks like you!" then she looked at Bardock "did you say that Kakkerott is your son?".

"Yes that is my new born Sons name!" he looked at her. "Kara why are you refereeing to him as your Grandfather?"

"My name isn't Kara!" she looked at him. "Don't you get it, I'm from another time! I'm not, I'm not even suppose to be here! You're all suppose to be dead! I saved you!" she started shacking her head. "And someone please get me my cloths so I don't have to ware this!" She jumped off the stand, and then stopped. "Wait, you said your sons name was Kakkerott!?"

"Yes...."

"GRANDPA!" she hugged him tight. "Well great Grandpa!"

A guard came in, when he heard a scream. "What has happened my Lord?"

The King looked at the girl in Bardock's arms. " bring the cloths that the girl was waring when she came Belock! We have a lot of talking to do!"

With that the man bowed, and did as he was told. When he returned, the girl thanked him, and went in the other room to change in her things.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What was that!?" Bardock looked at the King.

"I don't know, lets investigate!"

With that they ran into the room.

  
  


/In the other room with Pan./

  
  


'I can't believe it!' she thought. 'My wish came true, and now grandpa and Vegita can be happy!'

With that she threw off the heavy armour that Bardock had gave her to cover up.

Looking at everything, "good they actually brought my staples bra and panties!"

Just then a bright light appeared. When it dissipated Trunk Landed right in front of her. "Hey Panny!" he smiled. "I miss..."

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed noticing Trunks was in the same room as her naked. "Trunks cover you eyes!" as she slapped him.

"Ouch!" he covered her eyes. "Only you would be changing when I appeared!"

"How did you get here.... and what do you mean only I would...."

"Never mind..."

"Halt Intruder!" Bardock came running in.

"Relax Goku, it's only me Trunks!" he thought about the situation. "Hey noone said you guys were here, Dad didn't Bura tell you shave you goatee!?"

"I am King Vegita, not your father!" The King Looked at the boy.

Trunks looked at Pan, now that she was fully in her gown. "Pan what' going on?"

"I don't know, myself." she smiled. "From what I've gathered The King is your Grandfather, and Bardock, the man beside him, is Grandpas father."

"Wow, now I know where Goku got his hair style from!" Trunks started laughing.

"What are you talking about!?" Bardock looked at the boy. "Who are you and why are you with my sister?"

"Sister!?" Trunks looked at him. "What are smoking? She's my girl!"he walked up to him.

"Your Girl?" She looked at Trunks. "What do you mean!?"

"Simple!" he smiled. "I'm your hero! And you're my damsel in distress!" he smiled.

Pan rolled her eyes. "Trunks, this isn't like when Bura made all of us play knights and princess!"

The King began to laugh. "You boy with the purple hair played with Kara, My bride to be?"

Pan looked at him. "What? I thought we had this clear that I'm not KARA! And what do you mean your bride? What happened to Trunks Grandmother?"

"Who?" the King looked at her.

"She means what happened to Vegita's mother? Surly she is your Queen!" Trunks pointed out.

"Serean was my queen until King Cold took her!" Vegita said angrily. "Kara was to be my wife before that when we were still young, but Freeza took her from me!"

"Why did you let Freeza take away Kara anyways?" Pan asked.

"You were kidnapped in the middle of the night!" Bardock said angry. "You don't remember!?"

"She's not your Kara!" Trunks said angrily. "She's my Panny!"

"Well anyways what happened to Serean? Why did you not rescue her or Kara?" Pan asked.

"Because, Kara was killed when we went after her, and Cold made Serean promise to live with him, and if she didn't Freeza would Kill Prince Vegita!"

"O My GOD!" Pan jumped up. "Trunks if this is what happened in our time, then Your Grandmother must still be alive!" Pan jumped up and down. "But wait do you think that your father would care?"

Just then a young Vegita walked into the room looking for his father. "Father I have returned, there is a roomer that some pathetic girl defeated Freeza!"

"Pathetic Girl! HAH!" Pan looked at him. "Good Lord you even argent as child!"

The young prince turned his head to see Pan crossing her arms. "You wench, will meat me in my room in one hour, I wish to train you in the ways..."

"Trunks no! He's you father!" she tried pulling Trunks arm, but it didn't work.

Trunks grabbed the boy by the neck. "You see that girl you just talk to!"

"GET YOU HANDS OFF ME WEAKLING!" He tried to pull away.

"Well She Belongs To Me and that goes for all of you!"

"Ha, didn't I always tell you that My brother liked you niece Goten?" Bura laughed.

"Shut up Bura!" Trunks yelled. 

"Hey when did you get here?" Pan went running to Bura and gave her a hug. Then she ran to Goten. "I missed you guys.... oh and Bura... Freeza kinda killed Ray! But don't worry I got him for you!"

"What it was you!" Pince Vegita ran up to her grabbed her hand. "What?"

"OH my GOD, is that daddy!?" Bura bent down and pinched his check, "Daddy your so adorable!" she than turned to Goten. "Goten we should have two of him!"

"WHAT!" Goten almost chocked on his own saliva. "Bura wouldn't we have to be in love......?"

"Hell no!" she smiled. "All we have to is......"

"I like the way you think!" The Prince slapped Bura's ass.

"Daddy how dare you!" with that Bura back handed him.

"Father are you going to let these fools treat your only son in this manner!?"

The King just stood there amazed what was happening. "You really are from another time aren't you?" The four young teens nodded. He then looked at his son. "Vegita get ready you're going on a trip!"

"Where are you going you highness?" Goten asked.

"We're going to the lab next door to have the four of you tested, then I must take my son into hiding before Cold comes!"

"Who?" Bura looked at him. "Didn't like Trunks from the future destroy him and Freeza?"

"In our time line yes, but I changed it because I killed Freeza now!" Pan said with pride.

Vegita looked at Pan once more. "You took my chance to kill Freeza and save my mother!"

"Actually little dude, he took it!" she pointed to Trunks, and winked. "He is your future son, and he Kills Freeza."

Vegita then smiled at the woman in front of him. "Then he is our child?"

"No actually, My Grandfather and you are best friends in my time, and you fight an all the time. You look a lot like your father, and my grandfather like Bardock."

"Will you marry me if I force you to?"

Trunks looked at him, grabbed Pan and threw her over his shoulders.

"Say, if I didn't know any better brother.... I thought you were getting over protective of Pan?!?"

"So little Prince, what do you think of me?" Bura looked at him.

"You will be my wife then, and you are much more fare then the raven haired girl, you are unique!"

"Well thank you daddy, but I think you better wait for Mom, you have a few years! But I look just like her, so I'm shure you'll... well lets just say you'll be together!"

The Prince looked at the girl beside him. "I find it hard to believe that you are my daughter!"

"You better believe it kiddo!" Trunks walked by. "I'm your son!"

Prince Vegita looked at him. "No child of mine will have limp purple heir!"

"Whatever you say pops!" he smiled and rubbed his head.

"Trunks don't be so mean to daddy!" Bura said. "Or I'll tell your secret!" she put her nose up.

"Yeah?" Pan looked at her, with a evil smile. "Do it I dare you, and I'll tell your 'daddy' about a little secret you told me!"

"You wouldn't!?" she looked at her. "Pan ....." she stoped. "Well I'll tel your dad what's going on with you and Trunks!"

"WHAT ?" Goten looked at her. "What's going on with you and Pan?" he looked at his best friend.

"That's what I'd like to know!" both Pan and Trunks said in union.

"Well I guess you'll find out when our dads come!" she stuck her tongue out.

Goten just shook his head. "Boy am I glad that I don't have any selects."

"We can make some!" Bura winked..

With that they all walked into the lab and did the blood tests. When it was all done the King and Bardock were surprised. "I can't believe it!" the King looked at Trunks, Bura and Vegita. "You really are my grandchildren!" he looked away. "We must keep this all a secret!"

"Told ya gramps!" Bura smiled. Then she thought for a minuet. "Since I am a princess can I get a Saiyen make over?"

The King looked at her. "Serean would be proud!" then he looked at Trunks. "Of corse you two are royalty, and will dress like it!"

"Yes!" Bura smiled. "What about Pan?" she looked over to her best friend smacking her little father.

The King stoped in his tracks. "Yes! Pan.. You are to relay yourself as Kara! Nothing must change!"

"Then My Uncle should also be made over!" Pan said. "We should all blend into the surroundings!"

"I agree, I will have my guards show you to your separate rooms. We then meet in the thrown room with in the hour!"

"An hour!?" Bura looked at him. "A girl can't be made over in an hour!"

"Don't push it!" the King looked at his granddaughter. "We'll meat with in the hour!"

Trunks started laughing. "Ha! I wish dad was more like you!":

With that the guards were called and the four offsprings went their separate ways, and the transformations began.......


	4. Chapter 4

~Love Last Threw All Times~

~By: MoonBaBe.~

  
  


~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

Chapter 4

  
  
  
  


/With the Girls/

  
  


Bura was lead into a large room. She looked around. "Wow, this room is so pretty!" she was amazed. 'No wonder Daddy hates living on Earth' 

"I thought you would like it my lady!" bowed Belock. " This was the Queens room before she married the King.

"Wow...." her eyes twinkled. "I love it!"

Belock bowed and left the room. "Your room is next my lady!" he nodded to Pan. "You have no idea how happy the King is to see you!"

Pan rolled her eyes. "And why is that?"

"He loved you with all his heart! And it is hard for a Saiyen to show his feelings!"

"I wish I was his beloved Kara, but I'm not!"

Belock frowned. "Because you like the Purple hair warrior?"

Pan looked at him. "I'm close to Trunks, but believe me there isn't anything going on!"

"That is not what I saw!" he stoped in the hall. "Trust me I know when I see it!"

"What ever!" she said. "Please just take me to my room, all I want to do is sleep!"

He bowed. "As you wish Kara." 

Pan said nothing and walk in silence the rest of the way to her room. When she walked into the room she was amazed to see how enormous it was. "Wow I can't believe how big, and beautiful it is!"

"You should remember, it was your room Kara!" Belock said. "You can rest, but be ready when the King calls!"

"As you wish!" with that she clothed the doors and she jumped on the enormous bed. "I wonder what he meant by 'I know when I see it'" she just sat there and shook her hear. "Oh well what dose he know anyways? He thinks I'm Kara!"

Just then a knock at the door came. "Come in!" Pan called. "The doors open!"

As the door opened, Pan expected to see a maid of some sort coming to fit her for the cloths, but instead it was some one she didn't expect. "You!" her eyes wide.

"Not this time, Missy!?" he smiled. With the flick of his wrist, Pan couldn't move. "Hahah, let us see you get out of this one!"

After picking out a gown, Bura was so excited and she wanted to get Pan. She had Belock lead her to Pans room. "Pan, let me choose your dress look at me in mine!!" Bura opened the door, and walked in the room. "Pan are you here!?" she looked just in time to see a tall green creature with long seaweed hair fly out of the window. "STOP! PAN!"

Hearing the girl's scream, the creature shot a blast and flew as fast as he could with the defenceless Pan in his arms.

  
  


/ With The Boys/

"So you related to the King or something sweetheart?" the female Saiyen winked at Trunks. "It ain't often the King treats people like this!"

"Yeah something like that!" he rolled his eyes. "So what happens, do we get let in a room, and do things our selves or do we have savants that do that sort of thing?"

Goten was following the two, looking at all the pictures of the past Kings and Queens of the Saiyen Planet. 'Wow, that guy looks like the guy Dad and Vegita fought!' 

"No sweet pea, you and your little friend dress yourselves, Same with Kara and her friend, you all choose an attire from the room given to you!"

"I can just see Bura now!" Goten laughed. "She'll be in her glory!"

"Who's your dream?" the woman came closer to Goten. "The little raven haired girl?"

"No!" Goten looked at her as if she'd been crazy.

"Lucky for you!" she smiled.

"And why is that?" both Goten and Trunks said at the same time.

"Simple, Kara belongs to the King now that she's back! No matter what name she has!" she looked at Trunks, and began to laugh. "With an attitude like that you and the King won't be friends much longer! Stay away sonny, she belongs to him!"

"Ha! That's what you think!" Goten began to chuckle.

The servant woman looked at him as she opened his door. "What makes you say that sugar bean?"

"Because she isn't this so called Kara, and she belongs to no one!" Trunks butted in. "She chooses who she wants!"

Goten nodded. "He's right, My niece dose what she wants, when she wants, whenever she wants."

"Your what!?" she looked at him.

"Lets just say, that their blood related!" Trunks interrupted again. "Can we please just go! I want to hurry up, and rest!"

"WHAT EVER!" she looked at him. "You may be cute but you shure have an attitude!" with that she bowed to Goten with a wink, and signalled to Trunks to follow.

"What are you looking at!?" Trunks asked, as he noticed that she was staring at him. 

"I recognize you now!" she said eyeing him. 

"What are you talking about?" he looked at her.

"You.... your face... you look like a young King Vegita!" Trunks rolled his eyes. "No I'm serious! I didn't notice it before because of your purple hair, but you're identical!"

"Only in your mind!" Trunks laughed. "My mother says the same thing about my dad!"

The woman stopped. "Come with me! I'm show you a painting!" she grabbed his hand and walked down the hall, over twice into a big room. "See that painting over there, well that's the current King and his father." she looked at the painting and then him.

Trunks chuckled. "Shure looks like my Dad, with out the black leather!" he then looked at his watch. "You should lead me to my room, The King will be summoning me soon, and I want to be ready!"

She nodded, and lead him back to the hall where Goten was, and gave him a room three doors down. She then left and meat up with Belock, her husband. "Wow, you know that purple haired Kid?" he nodded. "He looks identical to the King!"

"Really? Well he's stole the Kings bride as well. " he said angrily.

The woman just laughed. "You know, that the King married, and has a beautiful son, Kara doesn't belong to him anymore!"

He just looked at her. "She was his, and she still is!"

"So your saying that even though I'm mated to you, and we have two children, that I still belong to Demand even thought he is dead!?"

"You belong to me!" he stood up.

"There, I've just proved my point!" he looked at her.

"The King has lost his wife! And she is here...." she shook her mate. "Why did I ever mate with you?"

"Because I said yes." she smiled

  
  


/A few Hours Later/

  
  


King Vegita sat in the thrown room, with his son by his side. "Where are those two!?" the King demanded, looking at both Trunks and Goten.

"I don't know, we were separated when shown to our rooms." Trunks bowed.

"Maybe their playing a trick on us or something!?" Goten suggested. "They use to like to play tricks while we baby-sat them."

"Guard!" the King yelled. "Send word to Block, tell him to come here!"

He bowed "As you wish your majesty" and with that he went to get Belock

With in fifteen minuets Belock was in the thrown room. "Lead Me to the rooms you gave to Kara, and they other girl!"

"Yes, at once my Lord!" he turned around and led them to Bura's room. "This is the room I gave to the young lady with blue hair."

They knocked on the door, but there was no answer. "Bura open up!" Trunks hollered. "Com on girls!"

Still no answer, Goten then spoke. "Com on Bura! I promos that if you lets us in, when we get back home, I take you out for dinner, a movie and I'll even goto the mall with you!"

Still no answer, so the King forced opened the door. When they went in they found the room empty, with no trace of anyone ever being there.

"Their most likely in Pan's room!" Goten said. "They could have forgot the time......"

"Yes!" Belock spoke up. "I forgot, the maiden wanted to visit Kara!" with that he lead them to Pan's door, where the King opened the door.

They walked in to find Bura on the floor. "BURA!" both Goten and Trunks knelt by her side. 

"This is the work of the King!" King Vegita said, as grabbed his son. "Stay close son."

"What do you mean?" Trunks looked at him. "PAN !?" 'Were is she?'

"Pan isn't here!" Goten came back with panic. "She's gone!"

"What do you mean the work of the King!?" Trunks looked at his Grandfather.

"Zarbon and Daboria must have escaped!" he said angrily. "They must have informed Cold!"

"What's going on? Why would he care about Pan?" Goten looked at him.

"She brought it upon herself!" Belock said in pithy. "She killed Colds son, and now he'll kill her!"

"Enough! We shale place her in a regeneration tank, then see what she has to say! Until then the Prince doesn't leave my side."

They nodded, while Goten picked Bura up , and followed Belock to the regeneration room. Trunks on the other hand decided to use the royal training room. "Thinks he can just take my friend, try to kill my sister....your dead!" 

  
  


/Meanwhile with Pan/

Daboria began to laugh, "it's a pity, if you had played it cool you would have been free!"

Pan sat in the cell staring at her enemy. "More of your lies!" she smiled. "You're the one who made the mistake"

"In lighten me, why?" he said sarcastically.

"Wait and see!" she smirked like Vegita. 'I can take care of cold!'

Zarbon walked into the cell room. "Lucky you!, the King will see you now!" he snapped his fingers, Pan no longer had control of her body. "It's a shame, to destroy a beautiful body!" he laughed. "But then again you kill his son!"

Daboria snickered. "I wonder what our fearless leader will do!"

"Is that all you can do? Be controlled? Ha your weak!" Pan laughed. 

"Weak eh? Who will live, and who is about to die!?" 

"Enough, the King dose not like to wait!" with that Zarbon carried Pan into the thrown room. "The one who killed your son my Lord!" both Zarbon and Daboria bowed

The tall Lizard like creature stood up. "This little GIRL?" he looked at Pan. "You.... have I seen you before!?" he looked harder. 

"Kara!" he looked at her. "How did you escape me!?" he couldn't believe this. "Guards! Bring me Kara!" they bowed, and did his biding.

"Why dose every one keep calling me Kara Who is Kara!?"

"I am!" a woman walked in the room, she was quite tall with long raven hair. Her skin was tanned, and she wore a slave dress.. She looked almost identical, Pan looked in amassment. "The question is who are you, and why do you look like me?"

"They said you were dead!" Pan looked at her. "How is this possible?"

"Enough! Kara is this your offspring!?"

She rolled her eyes. "That would have require me to mate, which you refused me, when your son took me from my love!"

"Sire, what should we do with her? She is very strong! It was no accident when she Killed Lord Freeza!"

Cold looked at the younger verison of Kara, and smiled. "Put a collier around her neck! Then place her with the women!" he smiled. "She will become my new toy!"]

"As you wish my Lord!" Zarbon bowed.

"Kara, you and Serean will dress her and ready her for tonight!" He smiled.

"As you wish my Lord!" she bowed giving him a discussed look.

"Kara," he smiled. "Be careful, I choose to spare your life, I may no be so nice... I have a clone now!"

"Yes, merciful Lord!" she kissed his fingers.

With that Pan was sent into a room, where a purple dog like creature, placed a metal collar on her neck. As soon as it was locked, Pan felt her energy draining. Daboria then picked her up, and carried her to the chamber of King Cold's women, and left her there. "Why do I feel so weak?"

Kara stared at her, whipping her tail back and forth. "He's devised a way to control our energy with that collar! That's why I'm still here!"

"Why are you here?" she looked at the other woman walking in the room. "Why don't you have a collar?"

Kara glared at the woman. "She's here on her own will!"

"Kara don't start!" the woman said. "I thought you were dead!" she then looked at Pan. "It would appear that you are the one who betray my husband!"

"What's going on here?" Pan looked at them. They both glared as they began to rip Pan's dress off of her. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" she screamed. "My grandfather paid three thousand dollars for this!"

They stoped. "Dollars?" they looked at her.

"Well now that I have your attention! I'm not Kara's child! Related , but not her child.!"

"What are you talking about?" the looked at each other then back to her.

"Simple, I am Bardock's great granddaughter! I have travelled from the future back here, and...." Pan toled them everything that had happened. "Then I ended up her!"

"WOW, its incredible!" Serean smiled. "My Son is the strongest in the universe!"

"No, he is equal to my Grandfather, which is Bardock's son!"

Kara smiled. "My big brother must be so proud!"

Pan was fully, well in her slave out fit anyways. 'Wow, I wonder what Trunks would think of me in this!' she smiled, as she danced around the mirror. The outfit consisted of a bra like top, and a bikini like bottom, with long strips of the silk hanging from the sides.

"What are you all happy about?" Kara laughed. "Do you like looking like that?"

"No!" she smiled. "But I know one person that would love to see me in this!"

"A boy from the Future?" Serean asked. She nodded. "Is he here?" she smiled.

"What?" she stoped. 'Got to play it cool!' "No. I have a boy friend back home, and well lets just say he doesn't get to see this side of me!" 

Just then Zarbon walked into the room. "Well, I see the King will be pleased!" he grabbed Pan pushing her against the wall trying to kiss her. 

Not liking this, Pan moved her foot, kicking him where it counts. "Sorry got a boy back home!"

"The King will like you!"

She smiled. "What ever!, lets just get this over with!" then slapped him.

He was about to hit her when both Kara ans Serean stopped him. "Carful, wouldn't want to damage the King's new pride and joy!"

  
  


  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

~Love Last Threw All Times~

~By: MoonBaBe.~

  
  


~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

  
  


Chapter 5

  
  
  
  


Goten sat in a chair, and waited for Bura to heal. 'Please Bura, get better both for your sake, and to save Pan!'

Just then Bura's eyes opened, and she screamed. "PAN! STOP!" looking around her surrounding, and seeing Goten she calmed down some, "get me out!" the blue liquid drained and the glass was removed. 'Few!' she then realized she was naked. "GOTEN!" she slapped him.

"Ouch! What was that for!?"

"For seeing me naked! Did you sit here the whole time and stare at me!?"

"NO! I didn't look at you once until just now!" she slapped him again. 

"Ow! I would have thought you'd be happy!" he then took his armour off, and then his shirt.

Bura slapped him again. "Goten, I'm not going to make love to you here! Put your close back on!"

"Ouch!" he threw the top at her. "I though you'd want to have something on for when everyone else comes in!" 

As if on cue, the king along with Bardock, Trunks and the Prince walked in. Getting red, Bura slapped him, put his shirt on, and walked up to Trunks. "Trunks," she started sobbing. "It was horrible! I went in to Pan's room, and I saw her being Kidnapped by a big tall hansom green guy!"

"And here I thought you didn't like aliens!" Goten said rolling his eyes.

"What's the matter bro, Getting jealous!?" Trunks laughed.

"NO!"

"I knew you loved me!" Bura jumping on Goten kissing him on the lips.

"Enough of this puppy love!" the King said. "If what you are saying is true, then I fear This Pan is in trouble!"

"What do you mean?" Trunks looked at him. 

"Who's talking about who now!?" Goten laughed, as Bura got off him.

"Enough!" the King shouted. "King Cold is more powerful then his Son Freeza! If what Bura has said, then your friend may already be dead!"

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" Trunks stormed out of the room.

The King was about to say something when Bura interfered. "Don't mind Him, he has issues!"

"Yeah!" Goten said seriously. "Pan issues!" 

"Where is he going!?" Bardock shook his head. "With a temper like that he won't last a minuet in the battle field with King Cold!"

"Don't worry Bardock, He'll be right back!" Bura smiled.

"How do you know?"

"He doesn't know where Cold is!" Goten laughed

"So you are willing to lose your niece, because I know I'm not! I promised Gohan I wouldn't let anything happen to her!"

"No. I'm not willing to lose her, but I am confidant that Pan can take care of herself!"

"If she could then why was she kidnapped in the first place?"

"Enough, Trunks and Goten will stay here, while Bardock and I retrieve Pan!"

"No way!" Trunks said. "Both Goten and I have an advantage that you don't!"

"And what is that?" the King looked at his only grandson.

"We can turn super!" the King looked at him in disbelief. Trunks smiled. "Both Goten I can reach the third level!"

Seeing the reaction of both her grandfather and Bardock, Bura stepped in the consecration. "Why don't I stay here with the Prince, while the four of you get Pan back?"

"Agreed!" with that men left the room , leaving Bura with her child father.

"Its not fare!" Prince Vegita screamed. "My son can ascend and yet I can not!"

"Don't worry Daddy, in our time you and Goku both reach supper Saiyen four!"

"Truly!?" he looked at her. She nodded and kissed him on the cheek. "What do you wish to do now? Spar?"

Bura laughed. "I don't spar daddy, but I do want a full Saiyen Princess make over!" she looked in the mirror. "As much as I like waring Goten's shirt, and believe me I do! But I hate waring guy cloths!"

"As you wish!" the Prince smiled. "But afterwards I must follow my father!"

Bura gave an evil grin. "Yes... I'll be right back." with that Bura ran out of the room catching up with Goten. "GOTEN WAIT!"

"What is it now Bura?" he looked at her. She ran up and Kissed him, and he returned the kiss. When they had finished, Goten looked at her. "And what did I do to deserve a kiss?"

Bura smiled. "I just wanted to give my knight, a kiss for good luck!" she winked at him and slapped his ass. "Be careful, and return back safe!" She then ran back to the room that Prince Vegita occupied.

"What was that all about?" Goten shook his head. "Trunks are you shure that your sister is okay?"

"Yeah, its just when she's around you she acts like that!" he laughed. "You like it!"

  
  


/Back To Pan./

  
  


"So, My little Kara look-a-like, what is your name?" Cold asked the little minx.

"If I told you, I'd have to Kill you!" Pan smiled. "But you can call me anything you want!"

"Very brave words for a child such as yourself!"he smiled. "You are already on my bad side!"

"Yeah, that was for killing your son! Don't think I can't do the same to you!" she looked at her nails.

"I like your spunk, but it will soon be gone, just has it happened to all who face my wrath!" Cold laughed. He then became serious. "You have two choices! One, you become my sex slave and produce me with strong children Freely. Or Two, you do it anyway, and die afterwards!"

"Let me think.... How about number three!" she looked him in the eyes. "I kick the shit out of you, and return to where I belong!"

"Is that a threat from a weakling child?"

"No! Its treat from the woman that killed your son!" 

"You forget one thing my dear!" he pointed to her neck. "You ware that lovely collar, which if you haven't already experienced, controls your power level! I give you till the end of tonight, and then we shale see what you pick!"

"I have a question,"

"Ask away!"

"First why would you want me? I am useless! Second, why would you keep Kara? And why did you steel the Kings wife?"

"You amuse me, so I shale tel you. You my dear are very strong in deed if you killed my son! That in its self makes you able to bar powerful children."

"And the Queen... Kara?"

"Simple, she has already proposed a powerful enemy, she can not be aloud to bare another! As for Kara, she can not be aloud to produce one"

"Why not have them bar your children!?" Pan asked. "If they are strong?"

"They are weaklings compared to you, they are and never will be able top match the power of my son."

"And you think I can? Even thought you call me weak!" Pan rolled her eyes.

"Enough of this! I have no time for your little games! I give you until the sun rises tomorrow to think of your chose!" with that he called for his guards and they took Pan back to the chamber of women.

When she arrived, Kara ran up to her. "My Dear, My dear!" She kissed Pan on the check.

"Why are you happy to see her?" Daboria sneered. 

"Because Daboria, Unlike you she is my friend!"

"What ever! Cold wants her ready by sun rise!" he grabbed her. "And if you don't do as he bids, then Every woman in this chamber dies!" 

"Fine, I have my orders, Now leave!"

"Not just yet, for my trouble I want a maiden!" he looked at her with Hungry eyes.

"Well I guess that rules me out! I have to take care of the child, as dose Serean!"

"Fine, I shale settle for Trista! Have her ready in five minuets!"

"Fine!" Kara glared at him. "TRISTA!"

"Yes?!" a young voice called form a distant.

"Lord Daboria wishes your company to night!"

The girl came in with a sad look on her face. "As you wish my Lord!" she shut her eyes and walked away with him.

"Don't give me that look!" Kara looked at Pan. "Here, you have to protect yourself!"

"Yet you saved Serean!" Pan looked at her.

"Look, I have a responsibility, and so dose she. We were assigned to you, and if you are to be ready by morning"

"I understand, but how could you send her? She looked about my age."

"Daboria has a thing for her, and he asked!" she smiled. "Now come, you have a visitor!"

"Who?" Pan looked at her.

"You'll see! But first, I think you should change."

"Why? It's not like going to be who I wish it is was!" 'Trunks!' she smiled just thinking about him.

They began to walk to the room reserved for Pan. "As you wish, but don't say I didn't warn you."

  
  


/Back with Bura/

  
  


"Come on!" Bura grabbed her young fathers arm. "If we don't hurry we won't get on the ship!"

"Your the one who took fifteen minuets to choose a dress!" he seared.

"Look, back where I come from, fifteen minuets isn't very long at all!" she rolled her eyes. "Besides you're the one who wants to go!"

"You said that you didn't want to be left behind!"

"SO!?"

"Never mind, lets just get on the ship!" she nodded, and with that they went in the ship. They had just made it in time, when the door closed. They then followed every one in the vents.

"I am a Prince, I should be down there, not hiding like a child!"

"And I'm a Princess, but we have to hid, it we want to know what is going on!" she rolled her eyes. 'I wish My Daddy was here! Then I'd get some respect!' she thought.

"So how long will it take us to get there?" Goten asked.

"Why?" Bardock asked his grandson.

"Because I wanted to ketch some z's before we got."

"You will have time!" the King said. "We'll arrive there in about three hours!"

"Good! I'm going to find a room." with that Goten left in search of a room.

"Hey Gramps, I think I'll find a room too! I want to be well rested before I finish Cold!"

"Very well!" the King nodded. "We'll inform you when we arrive."

Bura took this as the perfect opportunity to follow Goten, and share some time a loan with him. "Okay, I'm off to 'talk' to Goten." Bura told the young prince.

"Wait, do you want us to get caught?"

"No, and Trust me, Goten won't say a word." she smiled With that she followed him to a room on the other side of the ship.

Goten was getting tiered, he had spent the whole time watch Bura and her condition. He needed the rest. When he walked into the room, he was amazed to see a great big bed, and a bathroom right beside it. 'Wow this is cool.'

Just then the door opened and Bura came in. "Hey Bura!" Goten waved. "Wait a minuet! Your not supposed to be here! Where is the Prince?"

Bura smiled. "Relax he's here...... some where. But right now I need some alone time with you!" she looked away. "I have something to confess!"

Goten looked at her. "You shouldn't be here!......... What do you want to confess?"

She gulped. 'Here it goes' "Goten, as you know I've always liked you A lot! And well the more time I spend with out you the more I need you! What I'm trying to say is.... I think I love you!" she looked in his eyes. "No... I am in love with you!" she sat on the bed, and began to cry. "I know you don't care, but... but I just had to tell you how I felt! I understand that you could never love me, but...." she just brock out in tears. "I...I'm so sorry!"

Goten just looked at her. "No, Bura don't be sorry!" he stoped. 'Should I tell her?' he nodded. "The truth is, I too have very strong feelings for you." he stoped and sat beside her rubbing her back to convert her. "Its been going on for about three years!"

Bura looked up at him. "And you never told me? Why?"

"I was afraid that you would laugh at me and call me a sick on man!"

Bura laughed. "You? Goten your only four years older then me!" she smiled. "You really like me? As in love like?"

He nodded. "I've known ever since you kissed me!"

"In the hall? Just now?" she looked at him.

"No! Three years ago, when you kissed me. You remember that night that trunks and I double dated you and Pan because your dates bailed out on you."

Bura's eyes began to water again. And she kissed him on the lips. They both yawned and fell asleep on the bed. Bura in Goten's arms.

  
  


/Mean while with Trunks./

  
  


Trunks had followed Goten, and the took a right turn. 'Man, I got to get some rest! I want to Be Pan's Knight in shining 'Saiyen' armour!' he chucked. 'Wait a minuet! Where did that come from?'

'You know you like her!' His head replied. 

'Yeah, she's like my little sister!'

His head laughed. 'You know you lover her!"

'Yeah! Like my little sister!'

'No!" his head argued back with him. 'Your in love with her! And you know you can't live with out her!'

Trunks shook his head. "Man I need some sleep!"

"I can lead you to my room, if you don't rat on me!" a voice said.

"What the hell?" he looked to see the Prince standing right beside him. "Vegita, what are you doing here?"

"It's a long story, but you must promos not to tell my father that we snook aboard!"

"What do you mean We? Is my sister here too?" the prince nodded. "With Goten?" he nodded again. "I knew it!" Trunks shook his head. 

"Well do you promos?" the Prince asked him. Trunks nodded. "Follow me!"

With that Trunks followed his young father to his room. When they arrived in the room, they began to talk about different things until they fell asleep.

Three hours had passed, and the King found the two asleep in the princess room. The little prince was sucking his thumb while Trunks was calling Pan's name, as if he was trying to find her

"We have arrived!" the King announced as he pocked them with sticks. When they awoke, the king gave his son the look. "I thought you were suppose to say home, with Bura!"

Then Prince lowered hi head in shame. "I wanted to come to save mother!"

Trunks awoke to see father and son fighting. "Grandfather have we arrived?" the King nodded. "Good!" Trunks gave an evil grin, and left..

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

~Love Last Threw All Times~

~By: MoonBaBe.~

  
  


~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

  
  


Chapter 6

  
  
  
  


Pan walked in her room, and turned on the lights. "I don't see anyone here!" she sook her head. 'Well I guess Trunks won't get to see me in my new outfit! I'll have to defeat King Cold my self, and change into something perceptible for when we travel home.'

Pan shut her eyes dreaming of Trunks seeing her, she then hugged her self. "I'm here!" the lights went on and strong arms hugged her from behind.

Pans eyes opened, hit the person in the gut and tried to struggle free. "Let go you fiend!" but it was no use, the collar was doing its job, and Pan was weak.

"Fiend!" the voiced laughed. "I guess I'll leave you hear for Cold!" And he let Pan go.

Pan looked around, to see Trunks in Saiyen armour smiling at her. "Trunks!" she smiled, jumped on him and gave him a long passionate Kiss.

When they finally let go fo air, Trunks looked at her. "WOW, I should come to rescue more often!"

Pan smiled at this. "Maybe you should!" she then became sad. "Trunks I have to tell you something! Its been bothering me for awhile!"

"Yeah, I have to tell you something too!" he looked at her.

"You go first!" they said at the same time. "Okay!" they smiled, looking at each other. "I'm in love with you!"

Pans eyes began to tear with joy. "Did you just say you love me?" he nodded.

"And you me ?" he looked at her. She too nodded. She jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his wist, she then started kissing him, mussing his tongue with hers. He too joined in this as he slowly walked to the bed. He gently laid her on the bed, and began to undo her out fit. Never braking the kiss.

'Wow this seems so real!' Pan smiled as tears fell from her eyes.

"What are you doing?" a voice laughed.

Pans eyes opened wide, as her dream shattered. "Bura...?"

Bura walked in a circle around her. "My, my I leave you for three seconds and when I find you," Bura giggled. "You're day dreaming in a ... I don't know what that is!" she shook her head.

Pan looked at Bura as her face went serious. "I don't know what your talking about. And how did you get here? And with out being noticed?"

"Simple!" Bura smiled. "And you didn't answer my question. Why are you in that distasteful thing...." she stoped. "And where did you get that ugly neckless?"

"Well the neckless is really a caller, that surpasses my energy. And the attire that I am currently waring is a slave out fit!"

"I see, well lets go. This place is so not worthy of us!" Bura looked at her fingernails.

"And just how do you expect me to get out of here? Fight Cold?" Bura gave her that look. "Yeah I'll get right on that! After I get thing off my neck."

"Relax, I'll just call Goten......" she smiled. "Or..... Trunks!"

"Are they here?" Pan looked at her. Bura said nothing. "Bura are they here?"

"Yeah, god relax! I was sent to find you while They deal with Cold. Why do you care anyways?"

"Hmm.... I wonder Bura, could it be that I'm in partially nothing?" Pan rolled her eyes. "Never mind, I'm not leaving without Serean or Kara!"

"Who are they? Your new friends?"

"Your Grandma and my great aunt."

"She.... is....really alive?" Bura looked at her. "Both of them....." she stoped. "What about Grandpa? What if they make him choose?"

"That is the easy one!" Kara walked in the room. "I shall not be returning with you."

"Kara!" Serean walked into the room. "As your Queen I command you to!"

"Serean, as much as we have become friends in the past twelve years, I can not return."

"Why? Because I am Queen? Or is it you want Vegita back?"

"No, I know that I have no chance with him. I was his past and you his future. This in its self is one reason why I must not return. Serean you know that it would only cause pain and suffering for all three of us."

"Where will you go?" Pan cut in. "I mean Trunks and Goten are here! Cold is going down! There won't be anything left." 

"Yeah, she is right!" Bura said. "Why don't you discase yourself? I mean you could..."

"No, you see I can't leave. I am bound to this planet. I have been here for far too long."

"That's bullshit!" Pan said. "Why can't you leave? What do you have a secret relationship with King Cold?"

"No, God no!" Kara laughed. "I wish it were that." she frowned. "I have been here for fifteen years. In these years I have tried to escape, and each time have failed. This is my home now."

"Okay, either your not telling us something, or you just don't want to leave." Bura said. "No disrespect intended."

"Yes, I would like to know which one it is!?" A man's voice came from behind them.

"Vegita!?" Both Kara and Serean fainted.

"Um.....little daddy made me do it!" Bura froze "I'm not in trouble am I?"

"No, however I shale give a lecture on lying later!". 

"This is the best!" Pan laughed. "Looks like you don't have him under your spell yet!"

"What ever your going in the dungeon when we return!" Bura said.

"Enough! We must leave!" King Vegita scolded the two. "We'll be clear to leave while Trunks and Goten face Cold and his army!"

"Ah good you found them!" Bardock walked into the room. He saw his sister, or what appeared to be his sister on the floor along with the Queen. "Is that...Is she ...my sister?"

"Yes, But we need to get out of here! I want to live to marry Goten!" Bura said. "Come on grab her and lets go!"

He nodded, the two women were picked up, and the fore left for the ship. Pan went to find Trunks and Goten.

  
  


/Meanwhile with Trunks and Goten/

  
  


"Are you serious?" Trunks looked at his best friend. "You guys finally tell each other and all you did was fall asleep?"

"Yeah!" Goten looked at him. "We're going to wait for our parents permission."

"So what else happened?"

"My Grandfather walked in the room with Bura in my arms. And he thinks that we..."

Trunks laughed. "Now that's funny" they stoped. "Where do you think Cold is?"

"Shh..." Goten pointed to Pan in a room mouthing off.

"So, My little Kara look-a-like, what is your name?" Cold asked the little minx.

"If I told you, I'd have to Kill you!" Pan smiled. "But you can call me anything you want!"

"Very brave words for a child such as yourself!"he smiled. "You are already on my bad side!"

"Yeah, that was for killing your son! Don't think I can't do the same to you!" she looked at her nails.

"I like your spunk, but it will soon be gone, just has it happened to all who face my wrath!" Cold laughed. He then became serious. "You have two choices! One, you become my sex slave and produce me with strong children Freely. Or Two, you do it anyway, and die afterwards!"

"What!" Trunks became angry. "Who dose he think he is!"

"Calm down and listen to what's being said!" Trunks nodded and they continued to listen to the two.

"Let me think.... How about number three!" she looked him in the eyes. "I kick the shit out of you, and return to where I belong!"

"Is that a threat from a weakling child?"

"No! Its treat from the woman that killed your son!" 

"You forget one thing my dear!" he pointed to her neck. "You ware that lovely collar, which if you haven't already experienced, controls your power level! I give you till the end of tonight, and then we shale see what you pick!"

"I have a question,"

"Ask away!"

"What1 I'm going now!" Trunks said getting even more angry.

"Stop, lets wait until Pan is gone, it will be safer!" Goten said grabbing Trunks shoulder.

"Whatever but he's dead!" Trunks eyed the tyrant holding his friend.

"So are you ready to confess your little crush to her?" Goten asked.

"What are you talking about??" he looked at him. "What just because I care for Panny and want to save her life I'm in love with her?"

"No!" Goten shook his head. "I can tell that you have feeling for her." Trunks was about to say something. "And I don't mean as a brother either. You could see that I liked Bura, and it's the same with you bro." 

'Is it that easy to tell?' Trunks asked himself. 'Your just worried that you'll get hurt, and you promised Gohan' 'Don't denie it, you've got it bad for the girl! And you know it! Why else would you dream about her?' 

Goten looked at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, and I'm just worried that all!" he looked and seen that Pan was being taken away. "Hey now's our chance!"

Goten nodded. "Lets do it!" With that the two young men did the dance tought to them by Goku, to fuze into a ultimat warrior. 


End file.
